Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder
by Zane77
Summary: When the girls find one list and the boys find the other, everything changes. Features Stan/Wendy, Stan/Bebe Kyle/Bebe, Cartman/Red, OC/Tammy, Kenny/many people, OC/Wendy. Rated T for Cursing and Swearing. Based partially of the season 11 final'The List'.
1. Beauty

**Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder.**

_** Wendy ran down the stairs. "Hi Bebe, how are you? Oh, and do I get to meet your boyfriend today?" They were both wearing their classic outfits, except there was a subtle bit of make-up on both.**_

_** "Yeah, I told him to come straight here, That's him there on the bike," Bebe pointed at the Scott Mustang VII, It was blue, however it glittered from the bits of chrome.**_

_** "Bebe, You're my best friend, so I think I should tell you, you're dating an older boy, a pedo," Wendy said. Bebe assured her he wasn't one. "But Bebe, He's got a 24inch," However Bebe ran off and went to the bike to hug and greet her boyfriend. She finally caught her first glimpse at the boyfriend. He had spiky blond hair, reminding her of Kenny's, he was a taller than most other 2**__**nd**__** graders, and he seemed muscular. Suddenly she felt rather attracted to him.**_

_** "Hi I'm Zane, nice to meet you, Oh and I'm 7 like you so I'm not a pedo," He shook her hand and that's when she noticed his main facial features, a large scar hidden by his hair and his striking electric blue eyes. **_

_**1 year 2 months later...**_

_** "STANLEY MARSH, Oh my god, I just can't believe this, Stan enjoy you're time with that slut," She cried and ran away.**_

_** "Wendy, come on it was just a thing, She came onto me," Stan yelled, the ran after her.**_

_** "Stan you're a dick, Now go away, and just so you know, I saw it all, You punched Tammy, then you groped her butt and forcefully made out with her," Kenny punched him in the stomach.**_

_** 1 year later...**_

_** The foursome were sitting with the two of each sex on the same side, with Bebe facing Zane and Wendy lovingly staring at Stan. "Well, Wendy and I need to go... erm... powder our noses,"**_

_**Bebe said to the guys then hurried off.**_

_** "How d'ya think about Zane?" Bebe hoped for something good.**_

_** "He's nice, and handsome, most likely he'll get voted hottest next year," She often fantasized about the boy, ever since they first met, and every girl in class kinda hated Bebe for getting Zane, and on the first day.**_

_** "Thanks, but that's a lawwwwng time away."**_

_** Now we commence with the proper story, Shablagoo! Actually, I'm sorry I said that, so anyways, enjoy:**_

__"And there we go, every vote counted, and THE LIST is completed," Cartman hung the list up on the door.

"All the girls, rated in hotness, I wond-" Token fuming because of the interruption.

"Guys Zane has left, He's getting the girl's list book, every list, and he said he'd get all the other info he could," Butters screamed quicker than a jumbo jet.

"What what what!" Kyle bellowed, unknowingly coping his Mother.

"Well, all we can say now is good luck and Godspeed," Stan said Melodramatically.

"Are you going gay dude?"

Meanwhile...

"And if it pleases and sparkles, I suggest we go to lunch," Bebe Suggested, and all the girls agreed. When they walked out She locked the door and then approached Zane.

"Hey Honey, How are you?" The boy asked his girlfriend, looking into her emerald eyes.

"Ermmm... I'm good, Well I'm going to lunch with Wendy and Red," She hugged him and ran off to join the other girls. Little did she know, when they hugged he had secretly taken her key. He simply walked up to the door, unlocked it and walked inside. The light revealed the book hidden under a stand, in a glass box with a padlock.

"What is the code? Birthday, to many to choose from, Wait She said she was reading Arthur Conan Doyle, Easy, Ha," He laughed as he typed in the code.

** I AM**

**SHER **

**LOCKED.**

"She always said I was a bit like him," Zane opened the box and took the book out and placed it in his satchel, Then walked towards the iMac. He plugged in his USB, and downloaded everything, the passwords could be worked out later. He strolled out and went to eat.

After Lunch...

"NOOOOOOOO, THE BOOK, IT'S GONE!" Bebe shrieked, throwing her gavel away.

"Who could have taken it, no one knew the code, only a master detective could have worked that out, like Sherlock," Wendy told her, shaking her head.

"Wait... I told Zane I was reading Hound of the Baskervilles, He's really smart, Zane worked it out, He's got it," The twosome rushed to find him.

In the Boy's Den...

"Attention please! I will now place the hottest boys list on the wall," Zane stuck the least on the wall. (Bradley isn't because he left in the superhero Arc, Well he came back but I don't like him.)

16. Cartman.

15. Leroy.

14. Timmy.

13. Francis.

12. Jimmy.

.

10. Clyde.

9. Craig.

8. Token.

7. Butters.

6. Kevin.

5. Kyle.

4. Stan.

3. Tweek.

2. Kenny.

1. Zane.

"So the Girls think I'm hot, I'm gonna have to step up my game," Kenny said smugly "Maybe I'll retry for Tammy,"

At night.

"Okay, that's the place," Wendy walked inside, They'd left it unlocked. But that was because everyone was sleeping in here. They closed the door and Bebe rushed to look for the list. However, Tammy noticed something.

"Hey, they've got a list of cutest girls," All 3 girls dashed to the door. And they read the list.

10. Annie Faulk.

9. Esther.

8. Heidi.

7. Sally Darson.

6. Red.

5. Lola.

4. Millie.

3. Bebe.

2. Wendy.

.

"I c-c-can't believe it, She's higher than me, I thought Stanny led the boys," Wendy said in disbelief. Suddenly, a lamp lit up, casting shadows over the room. Sitting on a large black leather armchair, was a smirking Zane.

"Well then, you're wrong them, because Stan is shown as the leader, yet I'm in charge. I am the one who gets to add another 5 ratings points, and I used it on one person," A shadow crossed over his eyes.

"How did I not get in the top two then?" Bebe inquired to the tall fair haired boy.

" Well, the way this works is that everyone rates the girls, every girl. I only gave one girl an above 5 ratings, and I gave her the plus five," Zane obscurely answered.

"Can we please see the ratings," Tammy asked hopefully for a yes.

"Yes, but in exchange, You write down a list who likes who," Zane responded after a moment's thought. The girls agreed and he chucked over a small book with the ratings in. They thanked him and Tammy scribbled down the couples. "Thanks now leave please,"

"Oh, okay, see ya Zane," Tammy winked at him, she's obviously seen the book. He looked at the paper in his hands, one thing stood out to him:

STAN + BEBE= AFFAIR, sorry Zane ;).

**A.N.: **Okay that was the first chapter, I'll try to update ASAP and I'd like 1 review. Thanks R&R. Peace out.


	2. Sticks & Stones

**Chapter 2: Sticks and Stone may break my bones, but words can never hurt, or can they?**

** A.N.:Salutations, This is my second chapter of my first story. Thanks for the reviews from iluvkenny and Jayden787. Before I mention any other things, my computer uploaded weirdly, so number 1 was Tammy, sorry. And this takes place two weeks after chapter 1. Wendy dumped Stan, while Zane broke up with Bebe. Don't own South Park. Anyways, enjoy! **

She was standing there in the middle of the cyclone, a shadow of black was fighting a glowing red light. The shadow wasn't just black though, it wore golden clothes and as she watched he formed golden hair with electric blue eyes. Meanwhile, she turned to look at the light, it wore brown armour and had a red and blue poof ball hat. Soon they morphed into Zane and Stan. Zane's calculating eyes drew her in, yet when she was close Stan whacked her and pulled her into a vicious kiss. Then Zane said one thing, "Wake up, girl."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh," Bebe screamed. She drunk a glass of water and threw on some clothes, but unlike usual she put on a skirt. Today was the before the winter prom, basically it was the day were all the girls ask the boys to go to the dance with them or visa versa. She walked to the bus stop and met with Wendy. "Hey Wends, who ya going out with today?"

"Oh, I'm gonna try for Zane, but, that's what everyone's doing," Wendy replied, sighing.

"Yeah, I guess," Bebe looked at her best friend. She was wearing a skirt and tank top, covered by her jacket. Her beret was slipping off her head by the wind.

"Red, Lola, Heidi and Millie are asking him out and they say they know other girls who will as well." Then they went onto the bus.

On the Bus.

Straight away Wendy saw all the five boys sitting at the back with two extra spaces, one next to Zane and Stan and one between Kyle and the wall. She walked forward, but, then Lola and Heidi rushed quickly to sit there. Lola just got there first. She was wearing some denim shorts with a dark greenish T-shirt, that was loose. The funny thing was, none of the boys realised because they were all listening to Nickelback. Lola noticed they were watching a video so she leant over him, making sure to lay her body over him. Zane only had one thought _'Oh yeah!'_. "Hey Lola, how are you?" He said.

"Hi, Cutey, wanna go to the dance with me?" Lola smiled with a row of glittering pearly white teeth. He pondered then looked at her with his striking electric blue eyes.

"Sorry, I've already got a date," He looked all-knowingly at Wendy, like he could read her thoughts. She then walked away and sat next to Heidi. Wendy and Bebe walked to take a seat. Her phone started ringing to the tune of Breaking Free, She had a iMessenger Message, from Zane:

_**Zane Hunter:**_

_Hey, wanna go to the prom with me tomorrow? Text Right Back._

_**Wendy Testaburger: **_

_Sure,wait, Is this a joke? _

_**Zane Hunter:**_

_No, I'll pick you up tomorrow 7:00 we'll get there about 7:15._

_**Wendy Testaburger:**_

_Cool, Erm, Do you want to hang out today?_

_**Zane Hunter:**_

_Yeah! Meet you around the swings._

_**Wendy Testaburger:**_

_Bring Kyle with you._

_**Zane Hunter:**_

_Erm, kay, see ya._

_**END CHAT.**_

"Kyle you're hanging out with me around this recess," Zane said solid as granite.

"Okay dude, why?" Kyle asked, with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I got you a date!" He said with a hopeful yet insecure face. He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes.

"WHAT! You know I wanted to go out with Bebe," He said, infuriated. Quickly, he whipped out his iPhone 4S and messaged.

_**Zane Hunter:**_

_Bring Bebe!_

_**Wendy Testaburger:**_

_Already was ; )_

_**Zane Hunter:**_

_Awesome._

_**END CHAT.**_

****"Yeah, I know that, think I don't?" Zane said defiantly, making Kyle feel like he was being struck by lightning.

"Then why did you get me a date douchebag?" Kyle screamed back at him angrily.

"Dude, don't get all jersey on me. Do you really wanna know why?" Kyle bellowed yes "Well, your date is... BEBE STEVENS!" He said in a quiet yet sounding high voice to Kyle. Kyle had an amazingly shocked face, however, Zane seemed incredibly bemused.

"REALLY? SERIOUSLY? IF YOU HAVE I OWE YOU THE BIGGEST FAVOUR EVER!" Zane just smiled and nodded. Kyle, jumped forward and hugged the taller boy.

"Don't get gay on me Kyle," He just laughed as the red-headed boy let go but straight away had an ear-to-ear grin. Wendy got signalled to come and sit there. She and Bebe walked up and sat next them.

"Oh hey gorgeous wanna go to the prom with me tomoz," Stan said to his on again off again girlfriend. _"She always says yes to me, then I'll throw her aside, ha,"_

"No thanks Stan, I've got a date," She smiled with her magnificent glowing teeth, with a silky, luscious, ebony black wave of her hair almost whipping him when she turned around. Stan looked so shocked it made Kyle's earlier face look calm. As he watched the couple of Zane and Wendy talk, while he sat alone, with the fatass.

In School.

Sitting in their classroom, Zane's eyes wandered all over the place. He saw a lot because he sat at the very back, so he could see everyone. He noticed there was a mirror hidden in Bebe's textbook, usually, people didn't realised he was there, meaning he could watch as Bebe text everyone, meaning he could know all her gossip. Garrison still hadn't arrived, so he took out his MacBook. He went onto the school's main server, logging in as Principal Victoria using her easily worked out password: McCain2008. He adjusted the decorations for the prom to his own liking, then accessed her American Express account. He used her pin number- 1973- then order a sterling silver necklace with a blue diamond on it, afterwards he bought her a heart shaped box of chocolates.

Meanwhile Wendy sat there with the ratings. Tammy had been voted 10.0 by 7 boys, with 9 from Stan, 8 from Kyle and Cartman, and 14 by Zane (using his extra five). She noticed however, that Zane had put on his 'number #1 girl' Wendy.

Stan seemed seriously depressed, he was holding a knife next to his wrist. He sliced the top of his hand, then the palm. He quickly bandaged them. '_Why?'_ He thought, then looking over to Wendy she was talking to Bebe about what she was wearing tomorrow. _'DAMN!'_ He hadn't got a date. He looked around, every girl had one. He looked at Lola, she was pretty sexy, _'With Token' _his mind reminded him. An idea came to him _'Lola is with me, Ha __Ha Ha.'_

Recess.

At the swings Bebe and Wendy waited for Kyle and Zane. Meanwhile, "Kyle do you wanna have a red rose or a white one?" Zane inquired from across the garden.

"Erm... red, I guess. Oh Fuck," Kyle cursed at his friend "It's time for recess," Zane quickly snatched the rose from the floor and they quickly scrambled away, to the school. They saw the girls and noticed that Stan was approaching. "Fuck, he's after Bebe, or Wendy,"

"Ha no, not at all. His eyes are focused past them, at Lola. He also has his hand twirling his hair. He is going to steal Token's girl," Zane laughed. This was about to get a lot more interesting.

** A.N: Sorry It took ages to upload, so yeah. I think I'm going to make this a three part story. I'm launching my Stanford Story soon. R&R. Peace Out.**


End file.
